custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Heroes: Okoto Legends
Bionicle Heroes: Okoto Legends '''is a fictional redux game of Bionicle Heroes created by Travellers Tales. The game is an altered adaptation to the Bionicle 2015 reboot or commonly known as Bionicle G2. It follows six elemental Toa Masters that crashed on the Okoto Island to find the lost masks of power and stop the rising evil. Plot The game's story will have four segments including a two part. Quest for the Lost Masks The first segment is the Toa being summoned by the Protectors ,crash landing onto the Okoto island and learning their quest with their Okotoian allies known as Protectors to finding the lost masks on the Island to stop the Skull Spiders from seizing power. ''(Played by each Toa)'' Journey to Unity The Toa heard the legends of Ekimu and needed to reawaken so he can help them fight the Makuta together. To defeat the reanimated dead warriors created by the Makuta and lead by the Kulta the leader of the Skull Army in the City of Mask Makers. They were defeated but not rid of as they also learned that these spiders and the Skull Warriors were only the beginning of Makuta's rising as he had more plans to take control of island. Quest for the Beasts Part I The Toa and Islanders have returned to the City of Mask Makers living in peace for the time being. They've been upgraded with new masks and abilities and became Toa Uniters. Until Makuta's minions begin invade the city to keep them distracted from finding the beasts. So their third quest is to find the beasts and use their power to defeat the Makuta but It's no quest without Umarak the Hunter wanting to control the beasts for himself. So the Toa travel to each region to find the beasts before the Makuta and Umarak do. Quest for the Beasts Part II The Toa were also warned about a mask that can control all beasts so they also must find the Mask of Control but were too late. Umarak already have seized the mask but only to corrupted by the Makuta, controlling him and managed to create his own elemental beasts called the Shadow Horde. The Makuta plans to use Umarak as a gate way to release him from his Shadow Realm Prison. Makuta Reign The Makuta was released from his Shadow Prison and is now due to battle with the Toa and Ekimu as the last stand for Okoto. Characters Toa Masters (Playable) * Tahu - Fire Master * Gali - Water Master * Lewa - Jungle/Air Master * Kopaka - Ice Master * Pohatu - Stone Master * Onua - Earth Master * Ekimu - Light Master Protectors (Two Player) * Izotor - Ice Okotoian * Kivoda - Water Okotoian * Korgot - Earth Okotoian * Narmoto - Fire Okotoian * Nilkuu - Stone Okotoian * Vizuna - Jungle Okotoian Enemies * Makuta * Umarak * Kulta - Leader of the Skull Army * Laknire - Skull Slicer * Ramhorn - Skull Basher * Malhala - Skull Warrior * Venom - Lord of Skull Spiders * Skull Spider Army * Elemental Beast Army * Inferna - Lava Beast * Quake - Earth Beast * Likan - Storm Beast Gameplay In the game, Okoto is divided into six regions with different Toa to play with four stages each; additionally, after every mask has been found in the first segment, a two areas opens up, in which the player fights Umarak The Destroyer and Makuta and if beaten they'll be unlocked as a playable characters. The eight stages are: # Oko-Fire; Fire Region # Oko-Ice; Ice Region # Oko-Stone; Stone Region # Oko-Earth; Earth Region # Oko-Water; Water Region # Oko-Jungle; Jungle Region # City of Mask Makers ''(Unlocked Stage)'' # Shadow Realm ''(Unlocked Stage)' Trivia * The game is Bionicle G2 version of Bionicle Heroes * The game is fictional Category:User:Master DA Category:Master DA Games Category:Games